Just Another Week
by Ebony-Jayne
Summary: An ordinary week for House's team at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. or is it? Rated T for some mild bad language. Will be HouseCameron at some point. Please read and review! Complete.
1. Life

**Title:** Just Another Week

**Author:** Ebony-Jayne

**Disclaimer:** Much as I'd like to I don't own House MD or any of the characters or storylines on the show. All I own is what randomly pops into my head on occasion.

Just Another Week Chapter One: Life 

"She's still in V.Fib.! Shock her again!" Dr. Gregory House ordered.

"Clear!" Dr. Robert Chase pressed the defibrillator paddles against little Caitlin Marsh's chest and shocked. Her tiny body jerked violently. Dr. Allison Cameron felt sick just watching it.

"Get a shot of Epinephron into her IV line now!" House yelled. Dr. Eric Foreman immediately did as he was told. "Shock two more times maximum Chase!" House instructed. "If she doesn't-" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The little girl was now in asistole. "She's flatlining! I'm going to intubate and bag her," House informed them.

The Caitlin's mother Leanne hugged Cameron even tighter burying her face in the young doctors shoulder. Cameron shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't breathe properly and her ribs were aching from Leanne holding her so tight. In her head she said a silent prayer that they could save the little girl. A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she turned to see Hospital Administrator Dr. Lisa Cuddy's concerned face right next to her.

"Oh come on House. You used to be able to practically bring back the dead. You've still got it in there somewhere," Cuddy whispered. House kept bagging the little girl until the monitor stopped beeping and her heart started beating weakly. The doctors hooked up 'Holly' the breathing machine to the little girls tube and they all let out cautious sighs of relief.

"She's stabilised for now," Chase said quietly. House blew air out through his teeth obviously in pain from his bum leg. He grabbed his cane and fair staggered out of the room.

"In you go then. She'll want you there when she wakes up," he told Leanne on his way past.

House got to his office and it was all he could do not to collapse in absolute agony. He'd only been able to stand up without his cane for so long due to pure adrenaline. He'd realised his leg could stand more than he thought when he was trying to save the life of an 18 month old child. He fumbled around in his pocket for his Vicodin, cussing when he couldn't find it.

"Looking for these?" came a soft voice from the doorway.

"No I'm looking for my lipstick and my little mirror," House replied sarcastically. Cameron flicked two Vicodin out of the bottle and held them out. She held her palm up with the vicodin sitting in the middle. House picked the pills up one by one and dry swallowed them, the bitter taste distracted him from the silk soft skin of Cameron's palm. Yes he was attracted to her. Why wouldn't he be? She was a young, beautiful woman. Anyone would be attracted to her.

"Are you okay?" Cameron interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you to it then," Cameron said so quietly that House really had to strain to hear her. He didn't respond just stared at his desk. A hand appeared in front of him softly placing the vicodin bottle on the desk. Suddenly his heart scored a virtual victory over his brain and his own hand shot out to grab Cameron's. He sighed inaudibly as he felt her silk soft skin once again. Her hand was warm under the pad of his thumb as he stroked it over her palm. He heard he release a shaky sigh above him but didn't dare look at her.

House groaned loudly as he heard the steady clip of high heels coming down the hall. Cuddy was fast approaching. Regretfully he released Cameron's hand before Cuddy got to his office and saw them.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cameron," Cuddy entered the room with a flourish as usual. "Good work back there," Cuddy nudged Cameron's side gently. "How are your ribs doing?" she joked.

"They really ache actually. That woman has a mean squeeze," Cameron joked back. "Well I just came to give Dr House his tablets and I've done that so I'm off," she muttered a quick goodbye before getting out of there as quickly as possible.

"She has a really huge crush on you, you know," Cuddy supplied unnecessarily.

"No way! I thought she followed me around like a lovesick puppy because she was madly in love with Wilson! Ugh, my mistake," House replied with an expected sarcastic comment.

"You're-" Cuddy faltered.

"An ass? A moron? An idiot to let a girl like Allison Cameron get away?" House adopted an overly dramatic air for the last statement.

"Can I choose D all of the above?" Cuddy snarked. "Ooh and can I add 'A bastard' to the list?"

"Sure whatever you like. You're not really gonna tell me I shouldn't let her get away are you?" House whined like a small child.

"Well lets just say if I was in you position I wouldn't let her get away," Cuddy replied evenly.

"Ok. If I do my clinic duty today will you never say that again?" House asked.

"Oh you can count on it," Cuddy agreed. House gave her a pointed look as he limped past her, heavily relying on his cane. Cuddy rolled her eyes. She'd accomplished half her mission, she'd got House into the clinic. She really did think he should do something about the Allison Cameron situation. Cameron was obviously in love with House and Cuddy knew that House had a crush on Cameron too. Or her name wasn't Lisa Cuddy.

'Stupid Cuddy and her stupid little mind games. First she'll tell me to make a move on Cameron and the next thing I'll be up the creek without a paddle for fraternising with my lovely young colleague.' House thought grumpily as he limped down the corridor. As he thought about the things that Cuddy had said to him an idea struck him.

"You, Come here," House called out to one of the interns.

"Yes, sir?" the young man asked politely.

"I just heard this and I had to tell someone," House leaned in and whispered "Did you know that Dr. Cuddy is a lesbian?"

He limped the rest of the way to the clinic with a satisfied smirk on his face, knowing full well that the intern was now scurrying off to tell all his intern friends House's little piece of information. It'd be all over the hospital by the time the clinic closed at five…


	2. Death

Chapter Two: Death 

"HOUSE! You miserable son-of-a-bitch! What did you do that for! Do you think I'm just going to take this lying down!" Cuddy stormed into the lounge where house and his team were having a coffee break. She was obviously furious.

"Did I miss something here?" House played innocent.

"You told the whole hospital that I'm a lesbian! I am not a lesbian!" she shouted sending a pointed glare at Chase, Cameron and Foreman.

"Now, Dr Cuddy. You shouldn't be so narrow-minded. There is nothing wrong with lesbians. Besides, you implied that you were during our little chat yesterday, " House said seriously. But he couldn't hold back the smirk. Cuddy growled deep in her throat.

"You'll pay for that. Just you wait," Cuddy stormed out, red-faced with anger.

"She's in V.Fib! Shock again!" they were back in Caitlin Marsh's room and it wasn't looking good.

"Clear!" Foreman was defibrillating this time.

"It's not working!" Chase cried out desperately.

"Twice more Foreman," House ordered quietly.

"What about Epinephrine?" Cameron suggested. "It worked last time."

"We already tried that just before you came in, no effect," Chase told her.

"Clear!" Foreman shocked again.

"We're going to lose her. House we have to do something!" Cameron whispered in utter desperation.

"Clear!" Foreman shocked one final time. There was no effect. The little girl went into cardiac arrest. They kept bagging her but nothing helped. House removed the bag mask and looked at his watch.

"Time of death 3.30pm Friday May 13th 2005," he pronounced quietly.

"NO! Caitie, no," Leanne screamed from just outside the room. Cameron could hear her wailing mixed with her husband Darren's quiet sobs. She felt a lump rise in her throat and she turned and left the room. As she passed the distraught couple Leanne pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Leanne. We tried everything," she whispered. Leanne just released her and hugged her husband again. Cameron took the chance and took off as quick as she could. She was so upset that she didn't see Cuddy until she slammed right into her as she stepped out of her office.

"Whoa-" Cuddy was about to berate Cameron when she saw her face. "What happened?" she asked, gently pulling Cameron into the office.

"We lost her," Cameron held back tears.

"Who?" Cuddy held one of Cameron's hands in both of hers.

"Caitlin Marsh," Cameron couldn't hold back the tears now, they slid down her cheeks accompanied by a quiet sob.

"Come here," Cuddy pulled Cameron into her arms and gave her a big hug. She knew she shouldn't encourage Cameron to get upset over patients but she'd seen so many doctors burn out because they never dealt with their emotions. Cuddy ran her hands up and down Cameron's back to comfort her.

House stared at the little girl lying on the bed for a few moments after Cameron left. Then he couldn't look any more and left the room. He popped two vicodin into his mouth as he limped down the hallway. Cuddy. He needed to see Cuddy to report the death. House hobbled down the hallway feeling really, really low. An 18-month-old child had died on his watch. They hadn't figured it out in time and they had lost her. As he reached Cuddy's office he saw something he really didn't expect. Cuddy had her arms wrapped around an obviously upset Cameron and was rubbing her back soothingly. She looked up and saw him. 'Five minutes' she mouthed at him. He nodded.

"Ok. Allison, go home. Have something to eat, and have a really good sleep. Don't come in tomorrow. Just…relax. Get on top of this. It always hurts that much more when it's a child and you need to let it all out. But you still need to be professional. Come in on Friday and feel better ok?" Cuddy pulled back and put her hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dr Cuddy," Allison said quietly.

"Lisa," Cuddy smiled.

"Lisa," Cameron repeated.

"Good. Now off you go. Home. Rest," Cuddy gave Cameron a little push towards the door.

"I'm going," Cameron muttered.

Cuddy walked into House's office and sat down heavily on the chair in front of House's desk.

"How're you doing?" she asked knowing she'd only get sarcasm in response.

"Great. Better than great. You know there's nothing better to boost your mood than death. Well, maybe cancer but…" House replied. Cuddy could see in his eyes that he was really, really gutted about Caitlin Marsh.

"Better give the lowdown then," she knew better than to press him. House sighed heavily and recounted the events that led up to the little girls' death.

"Then she went into asistole and we just couldn't get her back," her finished.

"Well you did everything right. I guess I'd better go report this then," Cuddy got up and made to leave his office. "Do me a favour House. Quit being an enormous jackass for ten minutes and go check on Allison Cameron on your way home," Cuddy dropped a piece of paper on his desk. It had an address written on it in Cuddy's neat handwriting. She winked deviously at him as she left the room.

Once again House limped along the corridor cussing Cuddy out in his head. This time though he was way too tired to spread some stupid rumour about her sexuality. So he stuck to the internal cussing. 'Stupid Cuddy. Send me to Cameron's house to check up on her. She'll probably cry. I don't do crying. Crying women are scary and awkward. Stupid Cuddy. This is all part of her master plan to make my life more miserable than it already is,' House growled quietly and pulled out his bottle of vicodin, popping two of the little pills. When he reached his car he eased himself inside and re-read the piece of paper clutched in his fist. Then he took a deep breath and started his car. This was going to be a long night…


	3. Aftermath

Chapter Three: Aftermath 

_Knock Knock. _Cameron didn't move from where she was curled up in a corner of the couch. She was trying desperately to drink half a bottle of vodka so she didn't have to think about Caitie Marsh any more. _Knock Knock. _

"Just go away!" she yelled in annoyance.

"I can't. Cuddy sent me here and if I spend less than ten minutes here she'll know. She knows all y'know. She probably followed me over here. Stalker." House muttered the last word.

"So sit in the hall," Cameron shot back. She poured more vodka into her shot glass and slammed it back. Greg House was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"But it's cold!" House whined. He had now taken to rhythmically thumping his cane against her door.

"Quit it," Cameron snapped.

"Quit what?" House asked innocently. _Thump, thump, thump._

"Thumping! Quit thumping!" Cameron yelled. "For the love of Christ," she muttered under her breath.

"Let me in," House had decided he was not above infantile whining. Cameron got up and went over to the door. She wrenched it open. House was standing perfectly still with a smirk on his face.

"If you don't fu-" Cameron was about to tell him in no uncertain terms to go away when the alcohol took over and she lost her balance. She was surprised when all of a sudden she was pressed flush against House. 'Damn his reflexes are quick' she thought to herself.

"Now, now Doctor Cameron. Did medical school and your teenage partying days teach you nothing? When you drink on a empty stomach it doesn't take nearly as long for the alcohol to go to your head," House scolded playfully. He released Cameron from his tight grasp. Grabbing her hand instead House pulled her over to her couch and he sat her down. He grabbed the vodka bottle off of the coffee table before she could and put it down beside the couch so she couldn't get to it without first getting him out of the way. He may have had a bum leg but he could easily beat her with his upper body strength. "How does Chinese Food sound to you?" he asked.

"Why?" Cameron asked. The booze was now beginning to make her sad.

"Hmm I don't know. I just always thought those words were stupid," House replied sarcastically. He groaned internally when her bottom lip began to quiver. "Cameron-" he stopped. "Allison. I know you haven't had lunch today because we were so rudely interrupted by Caitie Marsh's heart monitors. I'm willing to bet my next pay check that you haven't had anything substantial to eat since breakfast. Now I'm going to order Chinese and I'm going to stay here and make sure you eat something," he told her. 'Oh, crap' he thought when he realised that Cameron had buried her face in her hands and was crying softly. House gingerly placed his hand on her back, she flinched but didn't move away. House got a little braver and began to rub her back in a way he hoped was comforting.

Cameron couldn't hold back the tears at House even saying Caitie's name. She put her hands over her face and felt the tears start to fall. As House finished his tirade Cameron thought he'd probably say something sarcastic because she was crying. Like he did when he caught her crying about her husband while she was re-calibrating the centrifuge. She almost leaped out of her skin when she felt his large hand come to rest gently on her back. She couldn't do anything but cry at that moment and so she didn't move and House began to rub her back gently. It was comforting. More than she'd ever admit.

When House saw that Cameron wasn't any closer to stopping crying he reached over her and gently moved her to rest against his side with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her gently. She let out a sob and wrapped her own arms around his waist. House tightened his grip. 'Oh god. This feels good.' House thought miserably. 'Now I'm going to want to do it again. Lousy crying. Stupid Cuddy…' his mind was distracted from it's feverish ranting by Cameron's voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" House asked, too caught up in what he was feeling to be an ass to her like he usually did.

"Crying. I know you think I should toughen up," Cameron pulled away from House and wiped her cheeks. She sat stiffly, staring straight ahead.

"She was a baby. She had a little personality and everything. That always makes it harder. I don't expect to be emotionless after this," House said quietly and seriously.

"What about the other babies that time? The infected teddy bears? You told me to toughen up then. What makes Caitlin Marsh so different?" Cameron snapped feeling angry.

"They were just babies. Caitlin had a real vibrant little personality. And she called me pretty," House reverted back to the old House at the last bit. Cameron laughed giddily and House remembered that he had been going to get her to eat something. She was tipsy. "Ok, Miss Vodka Shots. Food. Chinese?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be back," Cameron got up, fell back down and then proceeded to giggle uncontrollably. "I think I'm a wee bit drunk," she grinned hugely.

"No. I thought this was normal for you," House said with a very put-on wide eyed innocent look. Cameron giggled again before she got up and left the room. House rolled his eyes and ordered Chinese on his cell phone.

"Yes I will!" Cameron said firmly.

"No, Allison, you will not," House countered in exasperation.

"I'm going to pay for half of dinner," Cameron said stubbornly.

"No you're not," House sat back, adjusting his leg. "And I could argue with you all night."

"Ugh fine," Cameron was feeling better after her dinner and the coffee House had made her.

"Good girl," House praised. " Ok you've got the day off tomorrow because you went crying to Cuddy. Some of us aren't that lucky. I need to go and sleep before tomorrow," House got up and grabbed his cane. They walked to the door quietly and stood awkwardly.

"Thank-you. For stopping me getting wasted," Cameron said quietly.

"Eh. Can't have you hung-over when you get back on Friday," House snarked, an awkward lilt to his voice.

"Well I guess I'll see you on Friday then," said softly.

"Yes. And if you're hung-over…" House threatened, his sarcasm firmly back in place. Suddenly Cameron leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "See ya," she whispered before she shut the door.


	4. Carrying On

Chapter Four: Carrying On 

First thing on Friday morning Cameron went to see Cuddy in her office. She knocked nervously on the door, sure she was going to get a lecture about disassociating from patients.

"Come in," Cuddy's voice called out. Cameron quietly entered her office.

"Allison!" Cuddy grinned at her. "Just the person I was waiting for."

"Why?" Cameron asked cautiously. Cuddy's grin grew.

"House has been avoiding me all morning. He's lurking somewhere and I need you to help me trap him so I can tear him a new one," Cuddy explained. "For a guy with a bum leg he really can move," she said in exasperation.

"OK," Cameron laughed.

"How are you doing by the way?" Cuddy asked.

"Good. I've cried it out and now I'm fine," Cameron told her.

"Good to hear. Now, House. My spies tell me he is, at the present time, watching reruns of 'The OC' in the maternity lounge. So you go in the door on the north side, I'll go in on the south," Cuddy told her.

Cameron laughed internally. Cuddy was acting like Sydney Bristow on Alias with her spy talk.

_Click, click, click. _'Dammit she found me!' House cussed as he heard Cuddy's heels clicking down the hall. He got up to make a quick exit but Cameron was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Get out of my way and I'll make it worth your while," House whispered.

"Sorry," Cameron said unconvincingly.

"Move," House growled.

"Nope," Cameron shook her head. House stepped forward intending for her to step back but she didn't. So he ended up flush against her for the second time in as many days.

"Move or I'll move you," he threatened.

"House!" Cuddy yelled from behind him.

"Oh. You are going to pay Dr. Cameron. You are going to pay," House murmured menacingly.

"House you better have a damn good reason for not being in that clinic," Cuddy tapped her right foot impatiently.

"I do actually. I don't like the clinic and I love this episode," House said in his usual sarcastic way.

"Not good enough," Cuddy told him. "Get in the clinic now."

"Oooh. I've been told," House glared at Cameron before turning and limping out of the room.

'Damn Cameron. Why the hell is she helping Cuddy? I didn't even think they talked to each other. Now she's turned on me and I have to deal with hypochondriacs with imagined diseases and kids with snotty noses all afternoon. And I have to miss the OC. This really sucks. Stupid Cuddy…' Once again House was internally cussing as he walked to the clinic. He hated the clinic with a passion. And today he was distracted by the thought of Dr. Cameron kissing his cheek the night before. He had dreamed about her all night. He couldn't help himself. He had begun to fall. Something House had not done since before his infarction. And he was falling hard. 'James better no find out about this. God forbid if he did find out. He'll never let it go…' it was that day while doing a pregnancy test on a 14-year-old girl that House decided he was going to visit Cameron that night and admit that he liked her. As unlike House as that was, he was sick of being tired, miserable and alone all the time. And a pretty young Doctor wanted him. Bum leg, perpetual sarcasm and all. Who was he to turn her down?

Cameron got dressed in her well-worn low-cut jeans and old favourite t-shirt that was just a tad too small and got ready for a night of watching movies. She looked at herself in the mirror as she passed it. Yeah the t-shirt was definitely too small now. It sat just above her belly-button and clung to her like a second skin. No way was she giving it up though. It had been her favourite t-shirt since she was 18. It wasn't anything special but it was her favourite. She just hoped her neighbour Josh didn't drop by. He was obsessed with her enough as it was without that image to keep him going. She made some popcorn and grabbed a can of diet coke out of her fridge before settling on the couch to watch the first of her three movies. She had just started playing 'The Shining' when the doorbell rang.

"Shit. That better not be Josh," she muttered. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Just a miserable cripple with a bum leg," House's voice called back.

"Surely Cuddy didn't send you this time," She said as she opened the door.

"Eh. I'm very bored. There is nothing in my fridge and there's nothing on tv. And now I know where you live so I came to annoy you," he told her.

"And I should let you in why?" Cameron was feeling uncomfortable after the incident from the night before.

"I have ice-cream," House lifted up a bag he was carrying.

"What kind?" Cameron asked with a small smile.

"Cookies and Cream and Chocolate too," House tried to make it sound tempting a knowing look in his eye.

"Ugh. How did you find out my two favourite ice-cream flavours?" she asked, stepping back to let him in.

"Ah Chase. You can bribe anything out of that man if you ask him about Australia," House replied. "Ooh watching movies. What are we watching?" he asked.

"The Shining. And who said anything about 'we'?" Cameron asked. She had both hands on her hips, her right hip thrown out to the side. House suddenly realised what she was wearing.

'Oh my god. Why does she have to be wearing _that_ of all things' he thought. He didn't comment though. "Stephen King. Didn't pick you for a horror movie fan," House teased.

"Yeah well," Cameron replied before heading to the kitchen to get two bowls and two spoons.

Half-way through the movie and Cameron was freaked. She really hated scary movies but her brother had given her the DVD for christmas and so she'd thought she'd watch it.

"Oh God House can we turn this off?" she begged. Her voice was trembling and she was scared.

"I'm enjoying it though," House replied.

"I'm not. I really don't like it," Cameron was desperate for him to turn it off.

"Come here," House patted the couch beside him, gesturing for Cameron to move from the chair she was sitting on to the couch beside him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, and this is a secret, it's less scary over here," House was grabbing this opportunity with both hands.

"Whatever," Cameron got up and sat gingerly on the couch a few inches away from House.

"I don't bite you know," House told her. "Which is probably good because there's always the risk of rabies," he added sarcastically. Cameron rolled her eyes and shifted a little closer.

House lifted his arm and laid it across her shoulders. She tensed a little but then relaxed into him.

They managed to watch the rest of the movie. Every now and then Cameron would freak and bury her face in House's shoulder. As the final credits rolled Cameron began to panic. She wouldn't sleep after that and she'd be freaked out all night. She didn't want House to leave. She turned to tell him this just as he dropped his head to catch her eyes. They were mere millimeters apart now. Cameron's eyes drifted down to House's lips and then back up to his eyes.

"Allison…" House said his voice husky. Cameron's hand came up and cupped his cheek. She inched forward so slowly it was almost excruciating. House closed the gap between them brushing his lips across hers. She sighed shakily and pressed against him harder, deepening the kiss. After a while Cameron pulled away.

"House. Stay with me tonight. Please? I don't want to be alone tonight," Cameron begged.

"I'll stay," House whispered stroking her face with his fingertips.

Later that night lying in Cameron's bed in his boxers and t-shirt with a scantily clad Cameron cradled in his arms Gregory House couldn't think of any place he'd rather be than right here with her.

The End.

Should I do a sequel or leave it at that and move onto something else? Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
